There is a known fuel injection valve in which injection holes are inclined toward inlet ports of the injection holes in a direction opposite to a flowing direction of a fuel flowing on an injection hole plate (Patent literature 1). There is also a known fuel injection valve in which an injection hole plate is shaped such that its central part is protruded and injection holes are formed in an inclined portion around the protruded portion (Patent literature 2). Patent literature 3 exists as a conventional technical literature related to the present invention.